nada que perder
by ariane g.g
Summary: los juegos del hambre que hubiera pasado si katnis y peeta ya fueran amigos como hubiera afectado a los juegos descubrelo
1. Capítulo 1

Pov peeta Me levante temprano y fui a ayudar en la panadería ya que el día d hoy suele haber mucha gente que compra pan y tartas para festejar el que sus hijos no fueron seleccionados pero claro eso no ocurre en dos casa que después de la cosecha se meten en sus casa cierran las cortinas y lloran su desdicha . Por suerte a mí y a mi familia nunca nos había pasado algo aunque creo q a mi mamá no le hubiera importado si alguno de mis hermanos o yo hubiéramos salido en la cosecha aunque tuviéramos pocas probabilidades ya que nuestro nombre solo aparecía una vez y no como otros chicos de la veta que tenían sus nombres barias veces a cambio de comida para sus familias. Pero yo no era indiferente a eso. Una de mis mejores amigas (y amor de mi vida) Katniss Everdeen era una de esos chicos ella vivía en la veta junto con su hermana y su madre, su papá murió en una explosión en las minas en ese tiempo ella y yo todavía no éramos amigos -Peeta!- me llamo mi padre- es tarde apúrate tenemos que terminar antes de la cosecha y tenemos que ir a casa para arreglarnos. Ya casi acabo-le dije terminando de glasear las últimas tortas que había preparar No prestaba mucha atención en las personas que entraban y salían de la panadería hasta que lo vi a él Gale Hawthorne también era amigo de katniss pero por otras razones él era su amigo por que juntos iban a cazar en el bosque, yo era su amigo porque después que muriera su padre su madre entro en una fase de depresión y no atendía ni a katniss ,ni a su hermana y yo un día la vi afuera de la panadería y por verla tan mal (ya que en ese momento ya estaba enamorado de ella) queme unos panes(por error ) y mi madre como siempre me golpeo por haberlo hecho y me dijo que los tirara a la basura pero cuando me asegure de que no me viera se los di a ella, al día siguiente ella me agradeció mi ayuda y desde entonces éramos amigos, pero después cuando ella empezó a cazar, lo conoció a él y ya que tenían más en común con él y que mi madre no aceptaba nuestra amistad era más cercana a él , debo de admitir que eso me daba celos y su presencia me hacía enojar -hola – me saludo – ¿está tu padre? -si ya le llamo espera – fui a llamarle a mi padre que metía una nueva bandeja de galletas en el horno -te llaman haya afuera -quién es? -Gale –le dije sin poder arrastrar su nombre para que saliera -ha si le dije que pasara hoy vamos a hacer un intercambio -y porque no le pediste eso a katniss -porque él tiene más familia y lo necesita mas -ok tienes razón pero para la próxima pídeselo a katniss para que la pueda ver Mi papa a comparación de mi madre adoraba a Katniss y sobre todo a su hermana. Además era la única persona q sabia de mi amor por ella, por eso no me sorprendió el comentario con el que me respondió -está bien pero cuando le vas a decir que te gusta -cuando sea el momento adecuado-le dije sonrojándome -pero que no tarde mucho- me dijo mientras iba al encuentro con Gale Y así paso el resto de la mañana entre glaseados y panes, hasta que llegó el momento de irme a preparar para la cosecha. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pov katniss

Estoy rumbo a casa, después de haber pasado toda la mañana con Gale, y como cada año estaba preocupado y como no, si hoy es el día de la cosecha y como ya es costumbre hemos vuelto a hablar de huir y alejarnos de todo. Pero no puedo, no por Prim, la niña que se despertó llorando por su primera cosecha, recuerdo mi primera cosecha…

Un día antes de la cosecha estaba sentada afuera de mi casa con la vista hacia el bosque pensando hasta que escuche ruidos atrás de mí

-hola- me dijo Peeta Mellark

-hola- conteste-

Peeta Mellark era el hijo menor del panadero, y mi amigo. Hace unos días nuestra amistad y ya me trataba como si yo fuera su amiga de años, yo todavía no le tenía la confianza necesaria.

-no te preguntare que tienes porque ya lo se

-wow tienes una gran capacidad de deducción- y así pude ver la sonrisa de Peeta Mellark mientras se sentaba junto a mí. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que dijo

- que te preocupa más con todo lo de mañana

-Prim- y con eso pude expresar todas mis preocupaciones, si yo moría sabía que mi madre se iba a poner igual que cuando murió mi padre

- no hay muchas posibilidades de que salga tu nombre- no acababa de decir eso

-¡peeta mi nombre va a estar más veces que el tuyo, tengo más posibilidades que tú y sin mí no sé qué le pase a ella!

Y nos quedamos callados hasta que…

-te prometo que si te escogen- dijo pensativo y con la voz más sincera que he escuchado –yo la cuidare y cuidare que nunca le falte nada, te lo juro.

Ya había pasado 4 años desde ese día y nunca se me olvidará esas palabras que por una extraña razón le creí al niño que estaba junto a mí y aún más extraño le sigo creyendo. peeta siempre me cuidaba y al principio era molesto ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que me cuidaran, siempre se quedaba con migo en la escuela aun cuando le decía que no era necesario él estaba, y cuando sus otros amigos(hijos de comerciantes) le hablaban él se quedaba conmigo o cuando su madre le gritaba y ( aunque él no me decía nada) le pegara siempre me defendía y después de tanto tiempo ya me había acostumbrado y el era la única persona que dejaba que me cuidara.

Justamente en ese momento llegue a mi casa tenia que prepararme para la cosecha


	3. Chapter 3

La cosecha

Pov Peeta

Iba camino a la cosecha, y lo único en lo que pensaba era en Katniss, necesitaba verla saber que estaba bien y como se sentía

Llegue a la plaza y rápidamente, me puse a buscarla ya que era el primer año de Prim debería de estar con ella. Pobre Prim toda la semana a estado triste y un día estaba sentada enfrente de su casa viendo hacia el frente, al verla me recordó tanto a Katniss en su primera cosecha y upe que tenía más que miedo

-hola-le dije y después de ver que no obtendría respuesta le dije

-que te preocupa

- Katniss

- y porque te preocupa, ella puede cuidarse sola, o al menos es lo que siempre me dice- le dije con las esperanza de que sonriera. Pero no lo hizo, así que seguí- mira no te preocupes hay muchas personas que la cuidan, estás tú, tu madre aunque Katniss lo niegue y…

- y sobre todo tu- me interrumpió- mira peeta se lo que sientes por mi hermana se te nota mucho, la forma en que la ves, como la tocas, sé que ella te gusta o me equivoco

No lo podía creer en serio era tan obvio para que Prim lo notara

-no, no te equivocas

-me preocupaba que si me escogieran en la cosecha ella se quedara sola pero con tigo sé que ella va a estar bien

- no te preocupes por ella para eso estoy yo-le dije mientras la abrasaba –y no te preocupes por la cosecha tu nombre estará solo una vez no te escogerán

Desde ese día Prim y yo éramos más unidos y quería verlas solo para saber que están bien

Ya estábamos formados por edades y listos para empezar. En ese momento apareció en escena el alcalde y empezó a redactar la carta sobre los juegos. Al terminar Effie Trinket hablo

-¡felices juegos de hambre!

Y fue cuando deje de escuchar lo único en lo que pensaba era en que no fuera katniss- _que no sea katniss, que no sea katniss -_lo repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Y entonces Effie Trinket hablo

-Primrose Everdeen

¡NO! No puede ser ella no nunca se me ocurrió que ella estuviera en posibilidad de ser elegida ella no

-katniss- es todo lo que soy capaz de pronunciar y al terminar de decir su nombre veo como pasa una de las pesadillas más grandes de mi vida

Katniss se interpone entre ella y el escenario

-me presento voluntaria


End file.
